Internet searching has become increasingly common in recent years. Users typically enter a search query having one or more search terms into a search engine web page. A search results page, including search result hyperlinks ranked and arranged in order of relevance, is then presented to the user. Search engines have begun to provide market-specific search results to various locations around the world. For example, for the same user query, a user in China may receive search results different from those received by a user in the United States, Germany, or Japan. A user market may either be automatically determined or in some instances may be selected by the user. Users of conventional search engines are typically provided search results for a selected market on a search results page specifically designed for the selected market.